1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic paper magazine for supplying a photographic printing apparatus with photographic paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
An arrangement for supplying a photographic printing apparatus with photographic paper is known in which a roll of photographic paper is unrolled at its outer periphery and is supplied to the photographic printing apparatus.
In this arrangement, the photographic paper is accommodated in a magazine which is to be set in the photographic printing apparatus. The photographic paper is continuously unrolled at the outer periphery of the roll, is drawn out of the magazine, and is supplied to the photographic printing apparatus.
Since it is necessary for the photographic printing apparatus to select the type of photographic paper with respect to the width thereof, there is a need to accommodate rolls of photographic paper having different widths in different magazines, and selectively use these magazines in accordance with the need. To change the width of the photographic paper to be used, the used magazine is taken out of the printing apparatus. If, in this case, an end of the roll of photographic paper is exposed outside the magazine, this exposed portion is fogged and becomes unusable when the magazine is taken out,.
For this reason, it is convenient to design the magazine in such a manner that a photographic paper transfer roller is provided between the roll of photographic paper and the outlet of the magazine through which the photographic paper is taken out, and that this roller is manually driven so as to draw back the end of the roll of photographic paper into the magazine before the magazine is taken out of the printing apparatus.
Correspondingly, a type of magazine has been proposed in which pinch rollers are provided in a photographic paper drawing-out section, and these rollers are arranged to be rotated from the outside so as to draw back the end of the roll of photographic paper into the magazine at the time of replacement of photographic paper, and the transfer roller is stopped from rotating when the roll end is extracted to a predetermined extent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,785). If this magazine is opened to replace the photographic paper, the pinch-and-transfer rollers in the photographic paper drawing-out section are released from the rotation-locked state, thereby the roll of photographic paper is able to be replaced.
In this type of magazine, however, the pinch-and-transfer rollers act to increase the resistance to the force of drawing out the photographic paper after the magazine has been set in the photography printing apparatus since, during this operation, the pinch-and-transfer rollers keep pinching a drawn-out portion of the photographic paper. It is therefore necessary to provide a large photographic paper drawing force. In addition, the photographic paper tends to shift in the transversal direction because it is constantly pinched by the pinch rollers.